The Truth Hurts
|next = }} The Truth Hurts is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It is also the season finale for Season 4 of Warehouse 13. Synopsis The team continues their attempt to capture Paracelsus before he achieves immortality. Myka seems to be losing her battle with cancer. Steve learns that Artie has been hiding life-changing information from the rest of the team. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Anthony Head as Paracelsus *James Marsters as Bennett Sutton Guest Starring *Kelly Hu as Abigail Cho *Josh Blaylock as Nick Powell *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Special Appearance by *Genelle Williams as Leena Co-Starring *Anand Rajaram as Dr. Trachtenberg *Catherine Fitch as Maggie *Andrea Grant as Lucy *Juan Carlos Velis as Med Center Security Officer *Mike Kirby as Dakota Hospital Surgeon *Melissa Kramer as Dakota Hospital Nurse *Gavin Hope as Hapless Tourist Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Hippocrates' Fibula' - Helpful in mole removal, implied to have healing powers when mixed with another artifact. *'John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk' - Used (Along with the Caretaker Ribbon) to send the energy from the Ribbon to Paracelsus and disconnect his connection to the Warehouse. Facilitates the transfer of electromagnetic energy through any medium. Used in 1926 for the world's first demonstration of the live transmission of moving images. *'Caretaker Ribbon '- Used to break and.or transfer a Caretaker's connection to the Warehouse. *'Hua Tuo's Scalpel' - Removes impurities from the body. *'16th Century Ear Trumpet' - Works in tandem with a smaller version of the ear trumpet much like a CB radio. Allows user to speak into the smaller trumpet and communicate over great distances without actually being present. Used by Paracelsus to trick Pete and Myka. *'Copper Bowls of Life and Death' - See episode 19 of season 4. *'Philosopher's Stone' - Using it with Petrified Wood from the region of Turkey can allow person smelling smoke to become immortal. *'Janus Coin' - Though not used in this episode, it was shown in a flashback being used on H.G. Wells. It separates the wielder's consciousness from his/her body. *'Wooden Spoon' - Origin and exact effect(s) unknown. Used by Paracelsus in a deleted scene while Pete was chasing him. He snapped the spoon in half and put the pieces in the hand of a bystander, paralyzing them with a painful full-body wave of electricity that lasts until neutralization. It it's uncertain if the spoon had this effect or a different effect when hole as it did not affect Paracelsus when held, and only seemed to activate after being handed to another person; or if the electricity was a side effect of being broken, though if it were considered destroyed it would have lost its powers, which it seemingly did not. Quotes Trivia * The song that plays as the team is fleeing the warehouse is No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine. Trailer and Sneak Peek Category:Season finale